The New Chick
by StageAddictJuelz
Summary: the new diva in town...juss her trials and tribualtions of being
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: everybody owns themselves and everything owns itself. If anything offends u, I'm Sorry, my brain is only so big! Every one is single unless noted other wise. And I am not affiliated with the WWE or anything like that! LOL. Enjoy my fan fics!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well peeps, this is my first solo fan fic.#1 got long and I got bored with it, I will get it up and going at sum other time.(if women ran the WWE) well, here goes nothing.  
  
~*ENJOY*~  
~Juelz~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~"Don't think you can, Know you can!"~*~Jeff Nero Hardy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: "The Beginning" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall girl with light brown hair and light pink highlights walks into the stadium. She is carrying a duffle bag and looking at a card.  
  
Security [miss? May I help you?]  
  
Candy [um.yeah. I'm looking for locker room number 88]  
  
Security [may I ask who you are before we proceed?]  
  
Candy [I'm Candy, the new diva starting today.] she smiles at him  
  
Security   
  
Candy [thanks! I appreciate it!] she heads towards her locker room. When she turns the corner she runs into Rey Mysterio JR w/o his mask on  
  
Candy [oh, excuse me]  
  
Rey [it no big deal. Hey, are you that new diva everyone's talking about? ]  
  
Candy [ guilty ] she blushes a little  
  
Rey [ here, let me carry that bag.it looks pretty heavy ] candy smiles as Rey takes her bag [ what room are we going to? ]  
  
Candy [ room 88. I'm completely lost ]  
  
Rey [ I guess I'm here to save the day! ]  
  
Candy [ oh, my hero ] giggles a little as they walk to her room  
  
Rey [ ok, are you ready for practice? I was on my way there when I bumped into you ]  
  
Candy [ go on with out.I don't wanna make you late ]  
  
Rey [ Vince'll understand, and ur not ready? What do you have to do? ]  
  
Candy [ like I'm gonna wrestle in blue jeans. Don't think so. ] Smiles at him [ you can wait in here while I go into the bathroom and change]  
  
she grabs a pair of baby blue sweat-like pants that say "Candy" on the butt and a matching baby blue sports bra from her bag. she goes into the bathroom and changes. When she comes out, she goes to a mirror and puts up her hair then slips on some comphy tennis shoes and turns to Rey.  
  
Candy [ ok, I'm ready to go to my first practice. ]  
  
Rey [ lets go then! ] he opens the door and they leave for practice  
  
* in the hall *  
  
Candy [ you never did tell me your name ]  
  
Rey [ oh, Rey here. That isn't my real name though. I don't go by my real name anymore. Even my mom calls me Rey ] candy giggles a little [ and your name is candy, right? ]  
  
Candy [ yup ]  
  
Rey [sweet!]  
  
they both laugh as they head towards the ring for practice  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I found that very interesting, and it took forever to type up! I hope you guys enjoyed it and look out for chapter 2.thnx READ N REVIEW PLZ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ L8ERZ ~Juelz~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~Never Gonna Stop Me, I Keep On Goin'~*~Juelz 


	2. Practicing with old friends

Disclaimer: everybody owns themselves and everything owns itself. If anything offends u, I'm Sorry, my brain is only so big! And I am not affiliated with the WWE or anything like that! Lol. Enjoy my fan fics!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
hope you enjoyed chapter 1.in this chap you will find out sumthing about candy that may or may not shock you.  
  
~ENJOY~  
  
~Juelz~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~"Don't think you can, Know you can!"~*~Jeff Nero Hardy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Practicing with old friends ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* @ Practice *~  
  
Vince [ I thought I told her to be here at 11 am sharp ]  
  
Jeff [maybe she got lost? ] pops some skittles in his mouth  
  
Vince [ did I ask you Rainbow? ]  
  
Jeff [shutting up ] walks off with his skittles  
  
Over by Trish, most of the guys except for Edge, Haas, Jeff, Josh, Matt, and Scott Stiener are hanging around her in a group  
  
Trish [ no need to fight guys. Theres plenty of me to go around ]  
  
Across the room all the divas but Trish are talking  
  
Amy [why does she get all the guys all the time? ]  
  
Torrie [ who? Mrs. Plastic Boobs and Push-Up Bra's? maybe they think she's an easy lay? ]  
  
All girls laugh  
  
Jade [ hey.aren't we supposed to be getting our new diva today? ]  
  
Stacy [ oh yeah, I forgot. ]  
  
Torrie [ juss one more person to sit around and diss Trish with us ]  
  
Juelz [ lets juss hope she's not a Trish wannabe ]  
  
They keep talking as Candy and Rey walk in and go to Vince.  
  
Vince [ EVERYONE!!!! I want you to meet our new diva ] everyone looks and Torrie Wilson and Josh Mathews (the cute announcer) gasp  
  
Torrie and Josh [ CANDY-CANES!!! ]  
  
All [ candy-canes? ]  
  
Rikishi [ where are the candy canes? ]  
  
Candy [ TORZ!!! JOSHY!!! ]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ well, isn't that interesting! Sorry this chap is short, I hope you enjoyed it! Actually, chaps 1 and 2 used to be one long chap, but I thought they might be better as 2. look out for chapter 3! READ N REVIEW PLZ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ L8ERZ ~Juelz~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~Never Gonna Stop Me, I Keep On Goin'~*~Juelz 


	3. CandyCanes

Disclaimer: everybody owns themselves and everything owns itself. If anything offends u, I'm Sorry, my brain is only so big! And I am not affiliated with the WWE or anything like that! Lol. Enjoy my fan fics!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I'm hoping this story doesn't go real dumb Real fast. Trying to keep it interesting. Have fun ~Juelz~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~"Don't think you can, Know you can!"~*~Jeff Nero Hardy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3: Candy-Canes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Candy [ Torz! Joshy! ]  
  
Torrie and josh run into the ring and hug candy  
  
Torrie [ Candy-Canes, why didn't you tell me you were coming?]  
  
Candy [ Torz, you haven't changed a bit. ]  
  
Josh [ hey! I miss my Candy-Canes too! ]  
  
Candy [ and I missed my Joshy! ] Hugs him and looks at torrie [ so, what guys are off limits? ]  
  
Torrie [ well, josh, he's mine. ]  
  
Candy [ you guys are dating? ]  
  
Josh [ engaged ] smiles  
  
Candy [ OMG! Congrats ]  
  
Torrie [ thanks! Let's see.Jeff is Jade's, Edge belongs to Juelz. They're married and will kick your ass if you even try anything at all. Umm.Matt is Amy's, Austin is Debra's.]  
  
Candy [ um, why would I want Austin? ]  
  
Torrie [ you asked who was off limits so zip it!] laughs [ anywayz, there's more.I just can't think of them right now]  
  
Candy [ ok ]  
  
Vince [ I hate to be a party pooper, but get out of my ring.people need to practice! ]  
  
Torrie [ umm, Vince, I was wondering if I could take candy-canes, er, candy, under my wings so to speak, you know, show her around, teach her the rules ]  
  
Vince [I don't see why not, but she needs a GUY to be her wrestling coach ]  
  
Torrie nods  
  
Josh [ PICK ME!! PICK ME!! ]  
  
Torrie smacks him in the back of the head  
  
Vince [ ummm josh, ya kinda have to wrestle to be a wrestling coach ]  
  
Josh [ oh yeah ]  
  
Vince [ ok everyone! Candy needs a wrestling coach. Do we have any volunteers? ]  
  
All the guys start to volunteer  
  
Haas [ ME!! ME!! ]  
  
Scott Stiener [ no way. She needs "The Largest Arms In The World" ]  
  
Rocky [ hell no! she needs, not to mention wants, the great one! ]  
  
Booker T [ yeah right! Vince, pick me, the 5 time wcw champ ] does a spin-a- roonie  
  
HHH [ the game is willing ]  
  
Vince [ juss shut up! I'll pick on my own. The guy I am gonna pick has a specific way in the ring, and on the mic. He is a talnted young man and I think he and candy will get along great. I pick.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AHHHHH who will Vince pick? I'm not even that sure. I hope I end up picking sum1 good READ N REVIEW PLZ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ L8ERZ ~Juelz~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~Never Gonna Stop Me, I Keep On Goin'~*~Juelz 


	4. the wrong man for the job

Disclaimer: everybody owns themselves and everything owns itself. If anything offends u, I'm Sorry, my brain is only so big! And I am not affiliated with the WWE or anything like that! Lol. Enjoy my fan fics!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.I think I've decided on who vince picks.read to find out who  
  
Have a blast ~Juelz~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~"Don't think you can, Know you can!"~*~Jeff Nero Hardy ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4: the wrong man for the job ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vince [ .Chris Jericho! ] smiles very proud of himself  
  
(a/n: I don't think all those things about Jericho.it juss sounded good coming out of vinces mouth! LOL)  
  
Torrie [ Vince? That's not cool. Candy & Jericho? Are you sure? Can we say personality clash? ]  
  
Vince [ of course I'm sure ] Jericho gets in the ring, goes to candy, and puts his arm on her shoulders  
  
Jericho [ looks like we're stuck together ] smiles at her. Candy takes a few steps away from him  
  
Candy [ don't ever touch me again or I'll have to kick your ass ] smiles a sweet smile  
  
Jericho [ that's good. Real good. Acting like you don't like me. ]  
  
He laughs as he rests his arm on her shoulder. Candy smiles and grabs his arm and flips him. While he is laying on the ground in shock, candy gets on the top rope and does a candy splash.basically a frog splash with a little twist in it. She gets up and stands over Jericho.  
  
Candy [ I warned you ] she walks over to Torrie  
  
Torrie [ that was awesome Candy-Canes! What do you call that? ]  
  
Candy [ I call that the "Candy Splash". I made it up almost all by myself ]  
  
Vince [ that was amazing! ]  
  
Candy [ thanks Vince. ] Jericho gets uop holding his stomach  
  
Jericho [ damn girl! That hurt! ]  
  
Candy [ I know. ] smirks [ now get away from me before I actually try to hurt you. You know I can do it. ] Jericho leaves the ring  
  
Torrie [ told ya Vince. Personality clash! ]  
  
Candy [ tell him Torz! ] laughs  
  
Vince [ ok.new person ] no one volunteers [ come on people! ]  
  
Candy [ come on guys! I only kicked his ass cuz he wuz gettin' to touchy- feely with me! Besides.he bugged me! ] All the guys start volunteering again  
  
Vince [ I'll let Torrie pick this time! She seems to know personalities. ]  
  
Torrie [ ok.I pick.]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ not again! I guess you'll have to read chapter 4 to find out who Torz picks for Candy. READ N REVIEW PLZ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ L8ERZ ~Juelz~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~Never Gonna Stop Me, I Keep On Goin'~*~Juelz 


End file.
